Frágil Porcelana
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Um enigma. Sim. Era isto que sua esposa era. Um belo e confuso enigma. E teria todo o tempo do mundo para desvendálo. RB. Contém cenas inapropriadas para conservadores, sim.


**_Nota da Nika: _**antes de você continuar com a leitura, perca um minutinho lendo esse aviso, oka? essa fic tá classificada como mature. opa, quer que a tia nika explique? ela explica! há cenas aqui que não são leves. não são fufllys. há coisas aqui que provavelmente você pode não concordar. vai aparecer coisas nessa fic que você não vai gostar, então, antes de me mandar uma review cheia de grosserias, apenas não prossiga com a leitura. volte a página, e procure uma fic levee açúcar para ler, sim? considere-se avisado! boa leitura.

**_

* * *

_ **

Frágil Porcelana

* * *

Não gostava daquele som. Por que era obrigada a ouvir aquela sinfonia? Melancólia demais. Dramática demais. Sentimentos em exagero tornam-se falsos.

Sim, mais uma colher de açúcar no meu chá. Talvez leite. Novamente aquela nota dramática. Falsa. Calada, menina, crianças não falam. Crianças obedecem. Realmente queria que aquela sinfonia parasse. Porém aquele homem continuava a tocar. Envolvido como um arcanjo. Palavra difícil num vocabulário de criança. Criança, não infantil. Aquele homem a atraia. Cabelos castanhos, diferentes dos negros de um certo primo. As doces brincadeiras noturnas. Não, não queria mais biscoitos. Sua irmã não sabia assá-los. Horríveis. Terminou? Sim. Chegou ao fim. Aquele homem havia tocado a última nota insuportável e agora parecia em transe. Aplausos. Vamos, aplauda, menina. Duas ou três vezes uniu as mãos levemente.

"Obrigado...", ouviu a voz dele. Profunda e fria. Diferente da do seu primo. Sentia falta das brincadeiras.

"Magnífico, Rodolphus!", sua mãe histérica. Não suportava sua voz. E já havia avisado que não queria mais biscoitos. Merlin.

"Obrigado, Morgana...", não gostava daquele nome. Morgana. A fada traidora, não era? Traiu seu sangue por amor.

Sentimentalismo. Outra palavra complicada para uma simples criança.

Vamos, admita, não sou uma simples criança. Bellatrix Black. Uma estrela. Tamanho o brilho que ofusca.

Gostaria de saber por que aquela menina o olhava daquela forma. Meninas inocentes não possuíam aquele olhar. Porém, Bellatrix não era uma menina inocente. Belos olhos. Belos lábios. Cabelos negros como o céu daquela noite de inverno. Pele alva como porcelana. Traria terríveis problemas quando crescesse. Gostaria de estar longe quando isso acontecesse. Desviou o olhar e fitou a mãe da menina que o observava com desejo emanando dos olhos negros. Mulher, você tem três filhas e é casada. Talvez tivesse consciência disso se não estivesse sob o efeito do conhaque que insistia em beber nas noites frias. Um sorriso cruel formou-se em seus lábios, no momento, tão desejados. A senhora fez questão de retribuir o mesmo, exibindo dentes brancos e perolados. Então, foi dela que Bellatrix puxou o sorriso beirando a perfeição. Perfeição. Tudo ao extremo torna-se falso.

"Narcissa, ofereça uma bebida ao Sr.Lestrange, querida.", um tom provocativo escapou do sorriso ainda contido nos lábios femininos.

"Sim, mamãe", escutou aquela menina responder com falsa obediência. Esta parecia ainda mais com uma boneca. Mais que a própria irmã. Cabelos dourados. Lábios vermelhos. Maçãs do rosto rubras em contraste com a pele leite. Beleza vazia. Bonecas não possuem alma.

Aceitou o copo de conhaque que lhe foi oferecido. Sorveu um primeiro e único gole da bebida e descansou o copo em uma das várias mesas. Desejava saber o motivo da sua presença naquela casa. Mansão Black. Família influente, sim. Muito influente. Como se tivesse cometido esta indelicadeza em voz alta, Morgana exigiu a ausência das filhas. Adultos iriam conversar, meninas. Fitou os lábios contraídos de Bellatrix. Mulher presa em corpo de criança.

Levantou-se contrariada. Olhou uma última vez para o homem estranho que se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona preferida. Sua. Gostava daquela poltrona. E gostava daqueles lábios. Finos e másculos. Meninas inocentes não têm esses pensamentos, estrelinha. Partiu. Não era bem vinda naquele cômodo. Correu pelas escadas, e chegando ao último andar, contou três passos, deu uma volta graciosa, e avistou uma pequena porta ao seu lado direito. Adentrou seu pequeno esconderijo. Pôde escutar claramente a voz de sua mãe. Iria ouvir aquela conversa, de uma forma ou de outra. Sentou-se no chão gelado e juntou as mãos. Sim. Agora todos os adultos da Mansão estavam presenciando a conversa.

Molhou os lábios lentamente. Ainda possuíam o gosto do conhaque oferecido há tempos. Finalmente iria saber com que finalidade sua presença era necessária. Cumprimentos. Elogios. Sim, era um ótimo jovem. Sim, já possuía sua própria Mansão. Atraente? Ora, ora, seria a bebida ou a ganância que estava falando mais alto?

"Obrigado pelos elogios, Morgana.", respondeu secamente. Podia ser cruel, frio. Porém, falso somente com superiores. "Mas tenho que perguntar. Por que convidou-me em dia tão inoportuno?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange, sempre direto ao assunto, certo?", e a viu abrir um sorriso provocativo, "Como posso começar?", e levantou-se num movimento falsamente gracioso, "Já é de seu conhecimento que uma de minhas filhas, Bellatrix, irá completar 12 anos daqui a três dias."

Não. Não sabia. E não tinha interesse nenhum em saber.

"Geralmente, as mães clássicas da sociedade esperam suas filhas completarem 15 anos. A flor da idade, como dizem.", sorriu na tentativa de achar graça na frase, "Porém, acho que Bellatrix está pronta para ter... um... compromisso.", fechou a frase e sorveu um gole da bebida.

Compromisso? Era ela que decidia se estava pronta ou não. Não sua mãe. Fada traidora. Maldita traidora. Algum dia iria fazê-la pagar.

Compromisso? Novamente estava sendo convidado a desposar uma criança que nem dar prazer a um homem sabia. Como detestava aquilo. Iria escolher sua própria esposa. E esta não seria uma menina que possuía um olhar felino. Magnífico olhar felino. Arrumou a gravata. Levou uma mão aos cabelos. Perguntou seu preço.

"Quanto você esta disposta a pagar-me, Morgana?"

"O dote de Bellatrix será enorme.", um sorriso ganancioso formou-se nos lábios da mulher, "Você sabe que nós, Black, possuímos uma grande riqueza. E vocês, Lestrange, também. Seria uma bela união de negócios, admita, Rodolphus."

Sim. Uma ótima união. Não que faltasse dinheiro. Seu nome também não estava sujo. Aquela menina iria trazer terríveis problemas quando crescesse. E queria estar perto quando isso acontecesse.

Maldito. Ninguém iria lhe comprar. Não iria servir de troféu em uma reunião burguesa. Maldito.

"Sua resposta, Rodolphus.", perguntou por final.

Diga Sim.

Diga Não.

Bela união. Magnífico olhar.

"Sim.", Bellatrix Lestrange. Soava bem.

* * *

Será que ela gostava de bonecas? Oras, deixe de ser tolo, homem. Toda menina de 12 anos gosta de bonecas de porcelana. Principalmente as importadas de Paris. Caminhou pelo jardim e já podia escutar os gritos de felicidade emitidos por crianças. Não conseguia parar de perguntar-se o porquê de estar naquela festa. Reuniões elegantes. Jantares caros. Noites de prazer com mulheres desejadas. Esses sim lhe interessava. Não uma festa infantil de uma menina com um olhar provocante. Belos olhos, Bellatrix. Agradeça-os quando crescer.

Bateu na porta uma vez. Duas. Três. Certo, homens educados não batem mais que isso. Controlados. Uma bela menina com prováveis 16 anos abriu a porta. Cachos amendoados, olhos rigidamente da mesma cor. Um doce sorriso. Algo nela não o fazia lembrar-se de uma simples boneca.

"Seja bem vindo, Sr.Lestrange", ouviu aquela voz delicada dizer, enquanto dava passagem.

Andrômeda. Lembrou-se do nome dela. Andrômeda. Uma constelação intrigante. Fazia jus ao nome que tinha. Fitou-a por mais alguns demorados segundos. Curiosidade. Não, não, homens elegantes são sempre controlados. Desviou o olhar ao ouvir pesados passos. Morgana segurava Bellatrix pelo pulso delicado. Definitivamente preferia seu cabelo solto.

Trançados daquele modo só acentuavam sua aura infantil.

"Boa noite, Rodolphus.", saudou a senhora, ao mesmo tempo que soltava o pulso agora marcado de sua filha.

"Boa noite, Morgana", ouviu novamente aquela voz masculina. Aquela trança realmente estava incomodando. E seu pulso agora ardia. Já havia reclamado, não queria um compromisso. Não iria cumprimentar aquele homem. Atraente sim. Maldito. "Boa noite, Senhorita Black", por que tanta formalidade? Não iriam se casar? Dormir juntos?

Não. Definitivamente não iria cumprimentar aquele homem. Constrangidos minutos de silêncio passaram. Não pôde controlar um sorriso de satisfação a ver sua mãe censurá-la com o olhar. Sim. Havia conseguido.

Educação era algo que aquela menina precisava aprender. De uma forma ou de outra. Apreciou vários pensamentos cruéis de como castigá-la pela indelicadeza. Paciência, Rodolphus, é apenas uma criança. Menina, se soubesse o que penso quando contrai os lábios dessa forma.

Ofereceu o embrulho, completando em seguida com um "parabéns". As pequenas mãos aceitaram ansiosas o presente. Rasgou brutalmente o papel de seda. Abriu o pacote. E fitou a boneca.

"Linda, Rodolphus!", exclamou Morgana. Mulher idiota. "Vamos, agradeça, Bellatrix."

Esta o olhou com satisfação exalando dos dois olhos. Com um sorriso vingativo nos lábios femininos, falou lentamente:

"Não é do meu agrado", depositou a boneca delicadamente no embrulho. Maldita. "Não suporto bonecas. Principalmente as de porcelana. Frágeis demais."

Fragilidade. Iria ver o que era fragilidade no momento em que estivessem a sós. Ora, ora, Rodolphus, pensamentos tão insanos relacionados a uma simples menininha? Bellatrix não era menina. A vontade que teve foi de desferir um tapa na face pálida daquela boneca viva. Porém, decidiu-se por algo melhor.

"Bellatrix!", observou Morgana caminhando até a filha e a pegando pelo braço, "Agradeça agora mesmo o presente do Sr.Lestrange!"

"Não é necessário, Morgana", falou friamente. A menina gostava de provocá-lo? Pois bem, teria a mesma coisa como resposta. "Nem todas as crianças gostam de bonecas. Deveria ter levado isto em conta quando comprei este presente. Da próxima vez, não cometerei o mesmo erro.", e assim, vitória. Os femininos lábios agora estavam contraídos. A simples menção da palavra criança, fazia o seu sangue ferver. Sinto dizer, Bellatrix, mas você é apenas uma menina que não demonstra afeição por bonecas.

Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la de criança? Ora, seu...

Iria vingar-se. Em único movimento pegou a boneca e jogou-a no chão. O movimento brusco desfez-lhe a trança impecável. Observou os cacos de porcelana no chão de madeira. Fitou os olhos surpresos do homem a sua frente. Agora ela estava na liderança. Faça melhor que isso, maldito.

_Paff.._

Observou a face avermelhada da menina a sua frente. Um sonoro tapa havia sido transferido em seu belo rosto. Morgana, sua maldita.

"Bellatrix, sua menina indomável!", gritou a mulher, "Você mesma irá limpar esta bagunça!"

Seus olhos continuavam focados no rosto da menina. Não demonstrou nenhuma dor. Raiva. Sim, ódio. Belo olhar felino. As panteras possuíam o mesmo olhar. Vamos, menina, vingue-se. Grite, esperneie, mas não continue em silêncio.

Um. Dois. Menina indomável. Três. Quatro. Iria pagar, traidora. Cinco. Seis. A raiva não permitia a chegada de ar em seus pulmões. Inspire. Não. Não iria calar-se. Maldita. Irá pagar caro. Virou rapidamente o rosto, acompanhado de seus cabelos agora soltos e desalinhados. Fitou demoradamente os olhos de sua mãe.

"Peça aos seus elfos malditos para limparem", falou pausadamente, "Suas ordens só têm efeito sobre eles, não sobre mim.", virou-se para seu futuro marido. Seria orgulho o que emanava dos olhos dele? Sim. Chame-me de criança agora. "Com licença."

E num movimento gracioso, partiu.

Muito bem, menina. Sentia um prazer descomunal ao fitar o rosto em fogo de Morgana. Possuía uma filha maravilhosa. Indomável. Nenhum felino é domesticado. Independente demais. Aspirante a liberdade.

"Acalme-se, Morgana", decidiu falar. Com cuidado, claro. Não queria demonstrar sua satisfação através de palavras.

"Sei bem onde errei.", começou a mulher. Não. Realmente não queria ouvir relatos maternos naquela hora. "Bellatrix sempre foi a mais exigente das três. Sempre com desejos impossíveis. Bellatrix. Chegou a hora de apagar-lhe o brilho..."

Não entendeu o verdadeiro significado das tais palavras. Resolveu não perguntar. Ouviu os gritos da mulher chamando seus elfos. Criaturinhas abomináveis. Acompanhou a Senhora Black até os jardins.Acalme-se, Rodolphus, apenas mais algumas horas e estará livre. Talvez um jantar com aquela bruxa latina. Sim. Um jantar...

* * *

Caminhou até um dos cômodos. A festa havia chegado ao fim há horas. Porém, foi obrigado a permanecer naquele inferno por tempos. Meu rapaz, boa sorte em domar a fera. Sim, sou eu o noivo dela. Como está crescida. Boa sorte, jovem. Nunca cumprimentou tantas pessoas desconhecidas. Os Black realmente eram influentes. Ótima união. Sem dúvida, um belo negócio.

No momento, tentava achar seu casaco. Merlin. Onde estava? Tinha certeza que o havia deixado naquele local. Passos. Em um movimento intuitivo, virou-se rapidamente na tentativa de achar o responsável pelo som. Bellatrix. O que estava fazendo ali? Meninas deveriam estar dormindo nesta hora da noite. Meninas não deveriam estar vestidas com seda transparente, e não deveriam estar usando batom vermelho sangue. Belos lábios. Carnudos e aparentemente doces. Muito doces. Lábios de criança.

"O que faz aqui, menina?", estavam a sós. Não precisava manter as aparências.

"Seu casaco, você o deixou no Hall...", respondeu simplesmente, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona.

"Ainda não me respondeu.", realmente não estava interessado na resposta. A aparente maciez da seda era o foco de sua atenção. "Diga-me, por que não está dormindo?"

Mais passos foram dados. Morgana adentrou o cômodo segurando um cálice repleto de licor. Sob o efeito da bebida de novo? Provavelmente.

"Diga-me, Rodolphus",disse lentamente, sentando-se em uma mesa e depositando o cálice na mesma. "O que acha de Bellatrix?"

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Bêbada, sem dúvida alguma.

Que tipo de resposta teria que dar? Sua filha é uma felina indomável que certamente causara terríveis problemas na adolescência. Sua filha possui um olhar hipnotizante que será a queda de vários homens no futuro. Não. Nenhuma das duas respostas eram adequadas à situação. Certo. Vamos encenar.

"Uma bela criança.", mentira. Não era criança. "Vinda de uma bela família", certo. Os Black. "E, sem dúvida, tem um gênio difícil.", um gênio difícil? Não. Um gênio insuportável.

Os comentários provocaram risos na mulher. O que havia de tão engraçado? Será que não soube encenar bem? Sim. Só poderia ter sido isso. Teria que soar mais falso para tornar-se verdadeiro.

"Não entendeu minha pergunta, Rodolphus.", recomeçou, levantando-se e caminhando até a filha. Pegou-a pela mão e a fez levantar. A seda com transparência insinuante fazia pensamentos impróprios dominarem a sua cabeça. Extremamente impróprios. "O que acha de Bellatrix como _mulher?"_

Estava louca. Insana. Não havia nada de mulher naquele corpo infantil. Suas formas mal haviam sido definidas. O que estava insinuando? Queria que ele... queria que eles...

Não. Estava louca. E não iria participar da loucura. _Insana_.

- Mogarna, quais são suas verdadeiras intenções com essa pergunta? – disse enquanto tentava decifrar os sentimentos contidos nos olhos de Bellatrix. Para sua surpresa, não havia sentimento algum. Maldita. Sabia esconder seus sentimentos quando queria.

"Ora, ora, acalme-se, homem", começou enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Sentiu aquelas mãos frias envolverem seu pescoço. "Você irá adorar o que irei lhe oferecer.", um forte aroma de álcool escapava da boca colorida pelo licor. "Bellatrix completou 12 anos hoje."

"Sim...", e fitou os olhos da menina. Continuavam inexpressivos. Vamos, dê-me uma pista.

"E agora vocês são noivos. Prometidos, pros românticos.", falou enquanto passeava uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos, "Sua noiva está pronta para ser sua. Somente sua. De corpo e alma."

Apagar o seu brilho. Era isso que queria dizer. Maldita. Não. Certamente não iria acabar com o resto de ingenuidade que aquela menina ainda continha no corpo. Ela não estava pronta. Podia notar isso apenas observando seu corpo.

"_Mulher_, você está bêbada", e tirou as mãos femininas de seu pescoço.

"Vamos!", gritou exaltada dando as costas para ele, "Admita! Eu sei o modo que você observa a minha filha. Eu sei o que _realmente_ sente quando esta perto dela!"

Balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Sim. Não era afeição paterna que sentia pela menina, mas não era por isso que iria possuir seu corpo. Era um homem paciente. Esperaria até seus 15 anos. Iria propor isso, quando a última cartada de Morgana foi posta a mesa.

"Se Bellatrix não for sua esta noite, então, nunca será.", virou-se e com olhos vitoriosos, completou. "Serei mais clara. Se recusar minha oferta, o acordo esta desfeito."

Sentiu uma imensa vontade de pegar aquela mulher insuportável pelos braços com força e gritar que estava louca. Ótimo. Queria que possuísse sua filha? Então era isto que iria fazer.

"Vamos, menina.", chamou, dando as costas. "Você parte comigo esta noite."

* * *

"Este é o Hall, o corredor a sua direita a levará para a cozinha caso esteja com fome, e o corredor da esquerda a levará para o Salão Principal.", falava entediado enquanto subia as escadas, acompanhado de perto por Bellatrix.

"Onde é o seu quarto?", perguntou direta.

Chegaram ao andar superior. Parou e desviou o olhar da menina. Apontou para uma porta de mármore branco no final do corredor. Seu quarto. O que aquela menina estaria pensando? Seria virgem ainda? Não. Com aquele olhar não deveria mais ter a virtude conservada. Caminhou pelo corredor, e parou em frente a uma porta de madeira escura. Procurou dentro dos bolsos por uma chave prateada. Duas voltas. Pronto.

"E este é o seu quarto.", falou cruzando os braços.

"Eu não iria dormir no seu quarto esta noite?", perguntou confusa.

"Não...", falou como se fosse óbvio. Definitivamente não. "Precisei inventar esta história para sua maldita mãe não terminar o noivado."

"Boa noite, então.", e a porta foi fechada com brutalidade. Precisava ser educada. De preferência da maneira antiga. Um pouco de dor não faria mal a menina.

Seguiu o caminho até seu quarto. Precisava descansar. Organizar os confusos pensamentos. Abriu a porta lentamente, e a fechou atrás de si. Caminhou até a enorme cama e sentou-se em cima dos lençóis brancos. Descalçou um dos sapatos. O outro. Desabotoou a camisa impecavelmente branca. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos e os soltou. Caíram em cascata pelos seus ombros largos. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu para o belo reflexo. Hábito antigo. Lavou o rosto e as mãos. Adentrou o quarto novamente e voltou para a cama. Cobriu a cintura com os lençóis brancos e descansou a cabeça nos travesseiros macios. Adormeceu com facilidade.

Não. Nenhum sonho veio-lhe a cabeça. O simples fato de poder descansar já era o suficiente. Esquecer dos gritos infernais das malditas crianças que teve que aturar. Uma em particular. Longos cabelos negros. Belos olhos azuis. Seria um ótimo amante quando crescesse. Também possuía nome de uma estrela. O nome fugia-lhe da mente.

Sentiu uma delicada mão brincar com seus cabelos. Deliciosa carícia. Cansada, caminhou pelos seus ombros. Explorando cada centímetro de suas costas. Ótimo sonho. Sonho? Oh, Merlin, estava acordado. Virou-se assustado e fitou dois olhos felinos. Bellatrix. O que estaria fazendo deitada em seus lençóis brancos? No que estaria pensando enquanto lançava-lhe aquele olhar sedutor? Mãos habilidosas demais para uma criança. Deliciosa carícia. Não. Era apenas uma menina. Simples e delicada boneca.

"Pare...", sussurrou impedindo-a de continuar. Fitou-a e não reprimiu a curiosidade. Rodolphus, homens elegantes sempre são controlados. Sempre. "O que faz aqui?"

"Meu papel de esposa ", e tomou-lhe os lábios. Merlin. Onde aprendera aquilo? Seus lábios eram delicados e famintos. Doces. Mais doces que imaginara. Lábios quentes de boneca viva. Segundos provando aquele doce mel, e a realidade o antigira. Estava beijando uma criança. Uma menina que usava seda transparente e encontrava-se deitada em sua cama. Sua. Cessou o beijo e afastou-se rapidamente. Levantou-se e buscou recobrar o fôlego. Merlin. A que ponto tinha chegado. Considerar a idéia de possuir uma menininha de 12 anos.

"Saia, menina...", falou tentando disfarçar a voz rouca.

"Não me chame de menina.", ouviu-a reclamar. Permaneceu deitada em sua cama. Os cabelos negros brigavam com os lençóis puros.

"Sinto informá-la, mas você é uma menina!", falou debochado. Gostava de provocá-la, apesar de reconhecer que não era uma atitude madura de sua parte. E estava claro que pela expressão em seu rosto, havia conseguido. Observou ela se levantar e caminhar sobre sua cama. Como era pequeno e delicado aquele corpo. Um. Dois. Três suaves passos. Agora conseguia ouvir sua respiração. Aqueles lábios estavam tão próximos. Novamente ela tomou a iniciativa. Um beijo com uma leve pressão. Talvez estivesse com raiva. Talvez quisesse provar algo. Certo. Acabara de provar. Sabia enlouquecê-lo apenas com aqueles lábios doces. Separaram-se lentamente, e ele voltou a abrir os olhos. A menina agora o encarava vitoriosa.

"Ouvi você suspirar...". Maldita. Pegou-a pelos braços e falou em bom som.

"Saia... agora.. _criança"_, com agilidade, aquele pequeno corpo livrou-se de suas mãos. Ajoelhou-se de modo a ficar da altura de sua cintura. Observou sem reação aquelas delicadas mãos alcançarem o fecho de sua calça. Conteve as mãos da menina. Merlin. "Pare, Bellatrix."

"Mostrarei-lhe que não sou criança.", e continuou a abrir seu cinto. Pare com isso agora. Não comece o que não poderá terminar. Sentiu os lábios macios brincarem em sua cintura enquanto observava aqueles olhos felinos absorvendo cada reação sua. Doze. Apenas doze anos. Obrigou-a a cessar a carícia , e a pegou pelos ombros. Deitou em sua cama e beijou-lhe os lábios doces. Era isto que queria, não era? Pois bem, minha terna esposa, terá o que aspira hoje. Esta noite. Em um único e habilidoso movimento, natural em amantes experientes, retirou a seda fina do corpo delgado. Percorreu as pernas da menina com as mãos, explorando cada centímetro. Futura esposa. Apenas doze anos. Observou demoradamente o corpo com leves e inocentes curvas. Bellatrix continuava a observá-lo com os olhos cerrados. Estaria aprovando-o? Ou simplesmente congelara de medo? Seu dedo brincando com uma única mecha de seu cabelo foi sua resposta. Beijou-a ternamente. Terno como um pai. Mas não era seu pai. Viu a expressão de dor na menina. Dor. Então era virgem. Era. Boa menina, guardou-se somente para seu marido. Era. Não chegou aos céus, parou antes disso. Medo talvez. Receio de partir em pedaços sua boneca. Bellatrix. Puxou-a para perto de si e sentiu seu perfume. Forte demais para uma menina. Desejou perguntar. Ora, controle-se, homem. Eram marido e mulher agora. Não haveria segredos. Certo?

"Diga-me, aonde aprendeu estas coisas?", sua voz soou como uma crítica. Talvez forte demais para uma menininha.

"Com um primo...", e pela primeira vez viu o sorriso de sua boneca. Um primo merecia aquele sorriso. "Sempre brincamos assim, simplesmente _adorável._"

Estaria se referindo as brincadeiras ou a seu primo? Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua garganta. Ciúmes. Nunca havia experimentado gosto pior. Virou-se.

"Durma. Amanhã conversaremos...", sentiu aquele pequeno corpo virar-se para o lado oposto. Longe de seu corpo. Escutou sua voz:

"Boa noite, meu marido.", adormeceu. Bonecas não se cansam. Bonecas não dormem.

Um primo. De súbito lembrou-se do nome da criança. Outra estrela. O mesmo céu. Sirius Black.

* * *

Não conseguiu adormecer. Então era com ele que havia trocado seu primeiro beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. Porém ela o pertencia agora. Seu corpo era seu. Sua esposa. Com um sorriso vitorioso pensou nisso. Sirius Black. Nunca nutriu ódio por ninguém. Talvez de um bruxo mais afortunado que ele. Porém, era a primeira vez que sentia seu sangue pulsar fortemente. Era a primeira vez que sentia aquele gosto de veneno na garganta. Havia sido envenenado. Enfeitiçado. Por uma certa menina com olhos felinos. Sirius Black. Seu único rival. Um simples menino. Uma estrela. Talvez a mais brilhante. Não. Não iria perder para um garotinho que ainda preservava inocência no olhar.

Como aquilo poderia ser possível? Horas atrás... admirava a beleza e até pensava no futuro do menino. Seria um ótimo amante. Possuiria várias mulheres. Menos Bellatrix. Nunca. Faria questão de deixar isso claro em seu próximo encontro. Observava a menina dormir. Tranqüilamente. Seu último rastro de inocência preservado em seus sonhos. Estaria sonhando com ele?

Ora, pare, homem. Está se tornando ridículo. Uma menina daquela idade não merecia tanto ciúme. Ciúmes. Outro sentimento desconhecido até aquela hora. Que tipo de felina era aquela que em um período curto de tempo o havia mostrado tantos contraditórios sentimentos?

Um enigma. Sim. Era isto que sua esposa era. Um belo e confuso enigma. E teria todo o tempo do mundo para desvendá-lo. Diferente de uma certa estrela. Brilhou demais no manto negro. Confesso, teve seu tempo e seu lugar naquele céu. Porém, Bellatrix deixou de ser estrela naquela noite. Seu brilho ofuscante foi apagado. Por ele. _Simples mortal_.

* * *

**_N.N: _**opa! olá, você! nem sei o que comentar em relação a essa fic. bom, eu fiquei inspirada quando terminei lolita, e acabei imaginando como seria a bella nessa idade. e como seria o todo-gostoso-rodolphus também (nika tem fetiche com o sr.lestrange). deu na frágil porcelana, projeto que eu já tinha abandonado faz tempo. mas a bel e a júh não desistiram, e me convenceram que era um projeto legal pra continuar. e bem... eu vou continuar, hahaha XD espero que vocês tenham paciência, porque eu não costumo ser rápida em atualizações, primeiro porque minha vida é estudar agora. segundo, porque somente quando eu to inspirando, ou quando tá chovendo, que eu escrevo. mas eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado! e reviews, sim, são bem vindas XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlencia e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
